The Internet provides a versatile medium for advertising. An advantage of Internet advertising over more traditional advertising (such as advertising on billboards or in newspapers or magazines) is more customized or personal advertising, even down to the level of individual users, owing to the dynamic nature of the Internet and the ability to collect information about individual users. More personalized advertising tends to be more effective than less personalized advertising, and personalized advertising tends to be more effective when the advertisements are specifically directed at users who are more likely to be interested in the advertisements. Such users are less likely to discard or ignore the advertisements, and as a result the advertisements are more likely to generate revenue. At the same time, more personalized advertising typically reduces advertising costs for advertisers, as the advertisements are usually delivered to fewer users.